Some wireless display systems allow a device to wirelessly share graphical content with another device. For example, a mobile device can wirelessly transmit graphical content to a display device (e.g., a monitor, television, or other device) for display thereon. The graphical content can be from a multitude of sources. For example, such graphical content can include, e.g., screen sharing (e.g., displaying the screen of the mobile device on the display device), audiovisual files, data generated from an operating system or an application running within an operating system (e.g., word processor, an Internet browser, a virtual meeting application, a video player, a video game, and the like). The transfer of graphical content from one device to another takes time (sometimes referred to as latency). In some cases, the latency causes problems with displaying the graphical content. For example, high latency can cause display errors (e.g., half rendered displays/frames, gargled graphical data, and the like) and/or delays (e.g., a “frozen” screen, a screen that is unresponsive or slow to respond, and the like).